


I call you my lover, you call me your friend

by BardsandNoble



Series: Chustin Week [3]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, dalton big bang 2018, fake relationship au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 10 - Chustin: Fake Relationship AU





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out kinda long, so I'm going to break it up a bit. This is a continuation off of the last few fills. A moment of silence for Justin Bancroft.

Justin’s parents were coming to Ohio the upcoming weekend. He didn’t need this, he didn’t ever need this, but especially not now while he was simultaneously struggling to manage becoming recently enamored with his best friend, never mind schoolwork.

 

“There’s no reason for them to come here. They must have something to inform me of, and why it can’t wait until I return home makes no sense unless it’s a matter of great importance. And what that says to me is that its to do with the matter of  _ greatest _ importance to them: they’ve found someone for me to wed.”

 

Charlie called his response from the Hanover kitchen. “That...that can’t really be happening. I mean, I knew they were serious about the end of this year being the deadline, but I could never wrap my head around it. You’re really going to be betrothed, and I only have these last few months to give you my approval of this girl they’ve found?”

 

“I’m afraid so. They must want to start warming me up to the idea early, or else put last minute pressure on me to choose someone else. But you’re right, of course. I hadn’t thought about  _ your _ input in the matter,” he joked, and then added more solemnly, “How could they?”

 

“There hasn’t been anyone you’ve been fixing to ask out, is there? No one you’ve somehow managed to keep me from knowing about?” Charlie set a steaming cup of chamomile in front of Justin and plopped down on the couch beside his friend, who was frowning and shaking his head. “I don’t want to suggest that you bring a girl into this mess, but don’t you think introducing a girlfriend, even someone you’re not truthfully dating, to them before they get a word in edgewise might delay them?”

 

Justin cradled the warm teacup as he thought about the girls he knew well. Sydney Willis would concuss him if he so much as suggested that she pretend to be dating him. Merril would ordinarily do anything within her power to help him out, but this would be too much for either of them.  _ Besides, what would I say to Spencer? ‘I’m borrowing your girlfriend tonight, that’s totally cool, right?’ _ Then there was Charlie, but...no, none of that was on the table.

 

“I’m afraid asking a friend would be overstepping some boundaries. I don’t think just anyone would cut it, anyway. It’s got to be someone believable, it’s got to seem serious, realistic that I’m very interested in this person. Otherwise, they’ll call my bluff and carry on with their choice anyway,” he lamented, sighing and taking a healing sip of tea. “But at this point, it may just be a lost cause no matter what I do. I don’t want to label a girl as a ‘suitable bride’, especially not if I genuinely liked her, and since they don’t understand that, nothing short of something extreme, like only telling them I’m gay, would make them believe that.”

 

Something Justin said made Charlie’s face shift from an expression of sympathy to one of deep deliberation. “You know...maybe you have an idea there.”

 

Justin nearly did a spit take. “The gay thing? That was a joke!”

 

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t a good idea.”

 

Justin sputtered a bit, anxiously, “But I’m not...I’m-”

 

“Right, but just like it wouldn’t have mattered if you were actually dating a  _ girl _ so long as it was convincing enough, why not pretend you’re dating a guy? For one, you have more options there. That being said, if you’re looking for a plausible fake relationship, you have one option in particular that’s more than reasonable. I’m not sure what could be more believable, if you were gay, than you and I dating.”

 

Justin could only gape at his friend. He was sure either he or Charlie had become delusional in the last five minutes.

 

Charlie, on the other hand, looked quite pleased with his idea. “What? I’m not gay, but if I was, you’d be my man for _sure_. We’ve known each other all these years, we already spend so much time together - hell, we could probably convince half the school, never mind your parents.”

 

“Would you honestly do that for me?”

 

“Of course, dude. I’m serious.”

 

Justin was trying to wrap his head around just what Charlie was saying because it was  _ a lot _ for his heart to handle. If just the words, the idea, gave him palpitations, enacting the plan would surely put him into cardiac arrest. Having an excuse to get closer to Charlie, to touch him more, to flirt with him, all under the pretense of deceiving his parents had to be a bad idea with his newfound infatuation, and yet…

 

“Let’s plan this thing, then.”

 

_ What the hell have I done _ ?

* * *

 

The rest of the day, the two prefects strategized the best way to bring their plan to fruition. Whereas this discussion between most ‘straight’ best friends might consist of setting boundaries regarding physical affection that might make them uncomfortable, Charlie claimed that he was comfortable with anything short of hooking up, even then joking that “it was only their first date, after all.” Justin attempted to laugh comments like that off without betraying any sign of misplaced hope but assured Charlie nonetheless that he had no reservations about these terms, either.

 

A sly suggestion, one that Justin was really very proud to have go over so well, was that they actually perform a trial run at school. They would experiment with integrating lingering touches, hand holding, and even trying their hand at openly flirting around other students in their daily routine. There were two benefits to this test. First, they would have an opportunity to practice in a public setting so that they were sufficiently comfortable with PDA by the time it mattered most, and second, they would be able to take note of how people would react to thinking they’re dating. This feedback would be invaluable to them as an essential determination of whether or not this whole charade would truly work.

 

And  _ god _ , Justin hoped it worked, but either way he felt a bit thrilled about getting to feel as if Charlie was his boyfriend for a while. He knew he would have no problem convincing anyone that he was attracted to Chaz, but that was admittedly a point of concern. What if he saw through it? What if, when all returned to normal and they let everyone else in on the act, everybody could still tell now that they had been paying attention? What would that do to their friendship?

 

At any rate, it was too late for backing out. Charlie was ridiculously supportive and committed to the plan. He was so willing to help Justin avoid his family’s customs to the point where he almost seemed too excited about the whole thing. Perhaps he was also curious about what the experience would actually be like, in his own way.


	2. Trial Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't there like, a no PDA rule at Dalton? lmao enjoy the plot hole

Walking to his first class the next day, Justin was terrified. All the things he’d been longing to do he could just  _ do _ . It was intimidating and exciting all at once. He used the walk to South and Main to practice some breathing exercises and calm his nerves before entering the school building. 

 

He greeted the people he passed and attempted to hide how frequently he double-checked around corners for Charlie. It wasn’t until the moment of relief he actually felt upon entering his first class without running into him that Justin realized he had been  _ hoping _ to avoid him. Since that wouldn’t do, he proceeded to spend the duration of the history lecture giving himself a mental pep talk.

 

Which was a good idea, he realized, after class was dismissed, as he filed out the door behind everyone else only to find Charlie waiting for him across the hall. Justin hesitated a moment, wondering how to begin. He settled on a standard, “Hi.”

 

Charlie had a twinkling of amusement in his eyes. “Hi.” It seemed he had no apprehension about initiating as he reached out to take Justin by the wrist and pull him closer.

 

_ Oh _ . “What are you doing hanging around here?” He tried to ignore Charlie moving the hand from his wrist to thread their fingers together and trailing his other hand up Justin’s other arm.

 

Charlie shrugged. “Waiting for you. Walk with me to class?”

 

“Of course,” Justin agreed, and they began to walk through the student-filled hallway hand-in-hand.  _ This is fine, Charlie Amos is walking me to class, but this is just two friends holding hands _ . But as close as everyone knew Charlie and Justin to be, they were still attracting a bit of attention already. It probably didn’t help that Justin was blushing more than he’d care to admit.

 

They also didn’t have the next class together, but they were next door to each other. By the time they arrived at the point they should split off, Justin started to let go of Charlie’s hand, but Charlie held on securely. “See you here after class?”

 

Justin smiled a bit, shyly, but was proud of his ability to look Charlie in the eyes and speak clearly enough for passerby to notice as he said, “Absolutely. I’ll miss you until then.”

 

Charlie grinned, pleased to see Justin warming up to their act. He then brought Justin’s hand up to his lips, and, never breaking eye contact, brushed a kiss over Justin’s knuckles before finally releasing his hold to turn into his classroom.

 

Justin was left trying to calm his heartbeat enough to enter his own room.  _ Bastard _ .

* * *

Lunch later was an entirely new level.

 

Justin had made it to the dining hall first, and he decided to sit with most of the Hanovers he usually sat with but was careful to keep some space beside him. When he spotted Charlie across the room, he waved him over, beaming when he bypassed the other tables and headed directly for him. 

 

Charlie sat very close beside him. This alone might not have drawn stares, but when Charlie wrapped an arm around Justin, everyone who hadn’t witnessed anything unusual throughout the day were finally paying very close attention. Justin made himself quite comfortable, resting his head on his shoulder, and Charlie watched out of the corner of his eye as the Windsor conspirators looked on in shock. They were all over each other over the duration of the lunch hour, sharing intentional looks and triumphant smiles as they tried to outdo each other. At one point, Justin put a hand on Charlie’s knee before realizing that no one would even see that, but Charlie covered it with his own hand before he could change his mind.

 

Justin didn’t know what to think of that. He also tried to pretend like Merril wasn’t keeping a close eye on him the entire time.

* * *

 

Two days into their fake relationship test run, Charlie was sitting in the Windsor common room on his laptop when Warbler practice let out. After most of the boys came through like a whirlwind, he glanced up to find Kurt standing in front of him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow cocked as he watched Charlie.

 

“What can I do ya for, Kurt?”

 

“If no one else is going to ask, I sure will. What is this nonsense with you and Justin?”

 

“Alright, listen.” He lowered his voice. “We’re just trying something. It’s not...real, is the thing. I’m sorry, but it’s all for a good cause, I swear. We don’t mean no offense by it.”

 

“I’m less concerned about it just being for show than I am about it actually being founded in truth.”

 

Charlie blinked in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Kurt sighed and perched on the arm of Charlie’s chair. “Do you find him attractive?”

 

“Of course, Kurt. Anyone with eyes can see that he’s a good looking guy.”

 

“Charlie, would you kiss him?”

 

“Sure, I’m sure I’m going to soon. I’ve been thinking about how I should play it.”

 

Kurt just stared wearily at his prefect. “Now, I’m not saying that guys can’t show completely platonic love and affection for each other, but I am saying that straight guys don’t find themselves actively thinking about kissing their best friends.”

  
  


Charlie laughed kindly. “I reckon that’s true, but things have always been different with him. You know? I’ve just felt closer to him then with anybody else, that’s all. So it makes all this pretending...easy. Like, I could keep up this act  _ forever _ .” Charlie’s face fell. “I mean, if we had to, but I mean, he’ll get married  _ eventually _ .” He was frowning a bit at this point, and glanced at Kurt with a multitude of emotions confusing his thoughts and conversation.

 

Kurt simply patted his shoulder and gave him an understanding smirk as he left the room. “Just some food for thought.”


End file.
